Osaka Portal
by xlazibumx
Summary: What's happening here? Osaka wakes up to find herself in a world unknown to her, and to make matters worse she is pulled into a notorious group known as Team Hawk. What will happen to her? Shippudden X AzumangaDaioh
1. Dazed and Confused

**Chapter 1: Dazed And Confused**

* * *

_"Huh?"_ said Osaka, opening her eyes. Everything was a blur, but from echoing sounds, she could decipher voices in the distance.

"Where did she come from?!" one said in a demanding tone.

"How the hell should I know woman!?" retorted another.

Osaka began to move, sitting herself upward, and rubbed her eyes. Gasps were made.

"She's alive!" said a voice.

Osaka turned to see that this comment came from a red haired girl, not much older than herself.

It seemed Osaka had been resting beneath a huge tree in the middle of a threatening forest. She looked all around in a surprised daze, making whoa-'s, and ooh-'s.

Her gaze finally focused on the two people in front of her.

Beside the red haired girl was a pale haired boy sneering in her direction.

The three strangers just stared at one-another until Osaka broke the ice.

"Where am I?" she said abruptly.

The other two seemed to have stumbled from mis belief.

"How can you ask that?!" said the boy. "You're here aren't you, you must've had some reason to have taken a nap under that tree, in this forest of all places!"

Osaka looked towards the red haired girl.

"Well?" she asked

"Um..." Osaka said, she then fell backward into the pile of leaves she had previously been sleeping on.

"Are you sleeping again?!" asked the boy.

"Yes." said Osaka.

The pale haired boy and red haired girl seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I'm dreaming,...this is a dream." Osaka said in a hypnotizing rhythm.

"It ain't no dream!" shouted the boy.

Osaka slowly opened her eyes once more, and sat up right.

"Then what is it?" she said.

The boy and girl exchanged looks of hopelessness, but then hearing footsteps, they turned to see who it was.

"Sasuke!" the red haired girl called.

"Suigetsu, Karin, what have you two been doing, Juugo and I are leaving, the mission isn't ov-" he cut himself off when he caught sight of Osaka.

"Who's that?" he asked disconcerned.

Karin moved closer to him, only for him to inch away.

"Well," she said. "We don't really know. She came out of nowhere, and then she asks where she is, like she's from another world or something."

Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"She's coming with us, let's go."

Sasuke then turned and walked away without any explanation.

Suigetsu and Karin both showed looks of confusion.

"So I'm going with y'all?" Osaka asked, pointing to them.

Suigetsu and Karin dropped their heads in a sigh.


	2. Protect

**Chapter 2: Protect**

* * *

_It_ was well into the afternoon when team !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --Hawk, accompanied by a confused and out of place Osaka were taking a walk to who knows where.

"Um." Osaka muttered, but no one seemed to have noticed. She began to look around, but briefly so as not to stare. She first caught sight of Suigetsu, who saw her and glared in return. Osaka then quickly averted her eyes to Karin, who turned and gave an awkward smile, of which Osaka hesitantly returned.

Osaka faced forward again. Diagonally in front of her was Sasuke, but he didn't turn around, she felt better that he didn't.

The group seemed to have reached a long trail of cement stairs that seemed to lead to a sort of temple. Osaka paused, and looked up toward it. "Wow..." she sighed. Suddenly there was shade surrounding her.

"Huh?" she said, looking down at the shadows beneath her.

"We have to catch up with the others." said a voice.

Osaka looked up, and saw that Juugo was standing behind her.

"R-right." she said, then she started up the steps.

The group ended up at an old abandoned temple.

"There's nothing here." Karin murmured to herself.

Just then Sasuke stepped forward, the rest of his team watched. He stopped in front of the entry-way.

"I'm here." he called.

"Yes well, I noticed." said a croaky voice, and from the darkness came an old man with large white eyebrows, and a tied beard. "Want a reward?"

Sasuke winced at his sarcasm.

"I brought her." Sasuke said.

"Who?" the old man asked.

Sasuke's nerve was being pushed.

"The girl!" he yelled.

"Girl...girl...girl? Oh, yes of cource!" the old man said, stroking his beard."You brought her then?"

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well where is she then? Show her to me." the old man said, tapping his cane to the cobblestone ground.

Sasuke turned to his group. They filed out, first Karin, then Suigetsu, revealing a shaded Osaka beneath the giant that was Juugo. Osaka seemed to be enjoying the shade though.

"Hmm..." the old man walked towards them. He then examined Osaka's face, pinching her cheeks into odd faces. There was a slight pause.

"She's adorable!" the old man shouted. This sent the group into their own various surprised poses.

Sasuke walked up to the old man.

"But is she the one?" he said sternly.

The old man looked more serious. He then took Osaka's left palm.

"...She is, but what do you plan to do?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I was relying on you to tell me that."

"I think first, we should have a meal."

"What?! What're you talking about old man?" said Suigetsu.

"Can't go anywhere on an empty stomach. I'll even let you spend the night, besides, it's best that this girl at least gets to know the one's she's going to be sacrificed for.

"Huh?!" Karin and Suigetsu breathed. Juugo looked down at Osaka, and saw that she had a worried look on her face.

Later into the evening, supper was served.

"Ahhh!" Karin sighed, her eyes shined at the sight of steamy food.

Across from her was Sasuke, and beside him, Juugo who had a hard time sitting in such a small room, that he had to hold his knees. Beside him was Osaka, and across from her was Suigetsu. At the head of the table, above Sasuke, was the old man.

"You make good food o'l man" said Suigetsu.

"Call me Shinro." the old man said.

"Now, about this sacrifice..." said Sasuke.

Osaka sunk lower under the table. Juugo looked over at her, but she just gave a nervous laugh.

"Does-" Juugo interrupted their conversation. "Does Osaka have to be sacrificed?"

"Well," Shinro sighed. "It's complicated. Sasuke wishes to have a power strong enough to rebel against Konoha, but to do this he must first find the maiden of time and space, of which he did, now, if legend is correct, you must seek out the five maidens. Each of these maidens holds a special attribute, once every maiden is found, you will be able to find the key to your power."

"What about the sacrifice?" asked Sasuke.

"Look at her." Shinro said. "She has no power, and a motley crew such as yourselves wouldn't really go out of your ways to help her now would you?"

They all took turns looking at Osaka.

"I didn't think so."

"I'll protect her if it means I get my power, I won't let her be touched." said Sasuke.

"How heroic of you." Shinro said sarcastically.

"I will too." said Juugo, Sasuke looked up at him, the others followed.

"I-I'm in then." said Karin, positioning her glasses.

"Forget that, I protect no one." said Suigetsu, his arms folded.

"Alright then, good enough," said Shinro, "I will tell you your first destination."


	3. The Maiden of Paths

**Chapter 3: The Maiden Of Paths**

* * *

"So where did Shinro say to look again?" said Suigetsu.

"He said to go to the mountain temple, through the forest of mist." said Karin pushing her glasses.

"This is beginning to sound like fairytale crap." he said.

"A fairytale?" said Osaka, beaming at the forest entry way, but Suigetsu ignored her.

Osaka felt a little sting from this, but decided that as long as she was in the group, she'd try to get along with everyone, her own way.

The group made their way into the Misty Forest, and that's when Osaka made her move.

"What about a scary story!?" she shouted.

"What're you talking about?" Karin commented.

"Well if _ZU-ee-Get-suu_ thinks it would be dumb if our trip was a fairytale, how bout a horror story?" Osaka seemed serious, but no one took her that way, Karin even giggled at her pronunciation of Suigetsu's name.

"Once upon a time," she started, "There were five people in a misty forest and-"

"Enough." Sasuke cut her off. Osaka seemed disappointed, she really had a good story too.

"Thank you!" said Suigetsu, folding his hands behind his head. Now Osaka was in a pout.

Karin had noticed, and walked backwards, next to her.

"Don't take Suigetsu's words to heart, he's a real idiot."she whispered.

"And Sasuke?" Osaka asked.

"Oh, well...I guess he's never really been good with people."

"(But he's still smoki'n!)"thought Karin.

"Why?" asked Osaka.

"Um..." Karin scratched her head in thought, "maybe it's because he's always trying to suppress his caring for others. He thinks it makes him stronger, so, that could be it."

"That's horrible!" said Osaka out loud.

Karin manically put her hand over Osaka's mouth, which was still running.

Sasuke turned and gave a stern look. Karin nervously smiled.

"Heh, he..."

Sasuke then turned forward again, and moved on. Karin released her grip on Osaka, and let her breathe once more.

After having searched all around this foggy place, the group had finally reached the other end of the forest.

"Did we make it?" Osaka asked.

Suddenly a huge shadow dropped down on her. At first she thought it was just Juugo, but looking up, he was already in front of her.

"Ahh!" She screamed. The team turned around in surprise.

A huge black bird had scooped Osaka off of the ground, and perched itself upon a tall tree. All around the surrounding trees were black clothed ninjas.

"Great." said Suigetsu smirking, "Finally something interesting."

Sasuke had cut himself through the team, and shot out at the bird with his sword.

"Kyaaih!!" the bird screeched, as it fell to the forest floor.

"W-wa-waaaa!" Osaka yelled, falling downwards. She saw Sasuke coming for her, and pushed her skirt down, which is a hard thing to do when your falling in mid air. "Waah!"she yelled hopelessly. Sasuke caught her for a split second, and tossed her down.

"Eh?" said Osaka in confusion.

Sasuke had tossed her to Juugo, who caught her on his shoulder, then put her down.

Juugo then began taking on the surrounding ninjas. Karin was busy with ninjas as well as Sasuke and Suigetsu, who out of everyone was having a great time.

"Um..." Osaka stood in the middle of everything. Watching Team Hawk fight like characters she's seen on television was a bit overwhelming.

Another shadow crept over her. One of the ninjas raised their sword above her head.

"Waaah!" she yelled, but Sasuke was already hands full with rogue ninjas all around him. Karin wasn't any different, as well as Juugo who had his fair share of enemies.

This left Suigetsu, who had previously vowed to protect no one.

Osaka's eyes were wide with tears at this scenario.

"(Why me)?" she thought.

Just as the ninjas blade was about to touch her forehead, there was a pause. Osaka opened her eyes.

Suigetsu had stopped the blade, and withheld the foe's strike. He then disarmed the ninja and knocked him out with his sword. "Th-thank you _ZU-ee-Get-suu_." she said.

Suigetsu sighed at her pronunciation. "Whatever, I needed someone to fight anyway."

"He- he." Osaka laughed.

Suigetsu winced, "What?" he asked.

"He-he." Osaka replied.

"Wh-whatever, you're freaking me out!" said Suigetsu.

As soon as Osaka stood, the fight was over, Team Eagle had won.

"That was some fight." said Karin

"Yes, but why?" Osaka commented.

"Let's go." called Sasuke.

The team then went on to the temple beyond the Misty Forest.

When they arrived, the temple seemed to be nothing more than a large stone pillar.

They walked up to it. Osaka stared at it in awe.

"Osaka." called Sasuke. "Come here."

Osaka stood up to the pillar, and it began to glow. She, along with the rest looked astounded, except for Sasuke who stared with mild interest.

From the pillar spouted beams of light, and then, a glowing woman appeared.

"Yomi!" said Osaka, Sasuke glanced at her.

"I am the Maiden of Paths." she said

"Maiden of Paths?" Osaka said frowning, "but aren't you Yomi?"

"I have come to give you a clue to your next destination, so you may come closer to the power you seek." she went on.

"Every path you go down, will have a challenge for you to overcome, all of you."

All of their eyes were on her.

"Your next path is a cold trail. You will find that on this path, that some chills can be warmed. All the while bringing you closer to your prize."

Then the figure faded.

"Cold trail...could she mean, Snow Country?" said Karin turning to Sasuke.

He replied.

"If so... we need a boat."


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4: Friends**

* * *

"This is the dock." said Karin stepping forward.

The team had reached a busy looking dock. At the dock there were many different shops filled with people.

"Wow." said Osaka, gazing from place to place. "This is almost like a flea market."

"Flea market?" Karin asked.

"Yeah c'ept nobody's fleeing." Osaka pointed out.

Karin looked at her questionably, "People flee at flea markets?"she said.

"Uhh..." Osaka paused. "Well, to tell you the truth I've never actually been to a flea market, but flee is in the title, so..."

"Right." Karin said, turning around.

"By the by." Osaka said, catching up with Karin's pace, though for her it was rather hard to do. "Where's Sasuke, and SU-ie-get-zu, and-"

"They went shopping." said Karin. "Remember?

Osaka imagined the three males shopping for clothing in a girlish fashion.

"...shopping?" Osaka mumbled.

Karin sighed, then took hold of Osaka's arm, and pulled her along.

"We need to buy you some normal clothes." she said.

Osaka looked down at her blue uniform.

"But these are normal." she muttered.

"They aren't here." Karin said in reply.

* * *

"What about this?" said Osaka, pulling back the curtain.

A sweat drop appeared on Karin's head.

"That?" she asked.

It was an over sized, baggy outfit with flamboyant colors, and unnecessary rime stones all over it.

"How about this instead?" Karin suggested.

She handed Osaka a ruffled Chinese top, and red shorts that went just above her knees.

"Try that on."

"O-Okay." Osaka said, taking the outfit.

"How's this?" she asked, pulling the curtain back again.

Karin positioned her glasses.

"Great! Much better than before."

Osaka smiled, "Thanks Karin."

Karin looked a bit surprised. "No problem." she said.

* * *

As they left, Osaka was dressed in her new outfit, smiling carelessly. Karin glanced at her. Never had Karin met anyone so cheerful, so...oblivious!

"Karin." said Osaka.

"Huh?" said Karin.

"Are we friends?" Osaka asked casually.

"What's this all of a sudden?" said Karin.

"Well," Osaka began "it's just I miss my friends from back in my world. We had really good times together." Osaka thought about the maiden of time. "I'd like to have at least one friend here, y'know, so I'm not lonely. Besides, I'd really like to be your friend, Karin."

Karin didn't know what to say.

"Sure." she said.

Osaka looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Sure. I'll be your friend. I'm constantly surrounded by idiot guys, so it would be nice to have a female friend around to talk to."

"Ahh!" Osaka breathed in happily. "Well then." said Osaka with a look of victory on her face.

"Hmm?" Karin looked at her.

"Well then, may I please see your glasses?"

"What!? Is that what that whole speech was for?!"

"Yes." Osaka said, spaced out. "...No..., but then again, maybe?"

"Take em!" Karin said handing her glasses to Osaka.

"W-Whoa!" Osaka said, fumbling back and forth.

"Don't put them on!" Karin shouted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Osaka.

"You think?!" bellowed Karin.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the team met up at the boating docks.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sasuke.

Suigetsu nodded, joined by Juugo who had a large sack filled with supplies hanging from his shoulders.

"Where's Karin and Osaka?" he said looking around.

Neither Suigetsu nor Juugo knew. Then from a distance came two figures, an annoyed Karin, and a sickly Osaka.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"She tried on my glasses." said Karin fixing her glasses once more into their perfect placement.

Juugo noticed Osaka's outfit.

"Pretty." he said.

Suigetsu, Karin, and Osaka all looked at her outfit. Sasuke switched between that, and Juugo.

"Let's go now." said Sasuke, walking towards the boats.

"Wait up Sasuke!" Karin called.

"Ch!" commented Suigetsu, following behind.

Juugo and Osaka remained at the docks.

"I like cats." said Juugo.

Osaka looked down at her shirt, and saw a strange looking cat sewn in with golden thread.

"...Oh! There's a cat on my shirt!" said Osaka.

"We should catch up." said Juugo.

Osaka saw that the rest of the team were swaying in the boat, all staring in her direction with impatient faces.

Osaka and Juugo then accompanied the others, setting sail for Snow Country.


	5. Snowy Nostalgia

**Chapter 5: Snowy Nostalgia**

* * *

"Ah...?" The sound of trembling water rippled past as Osaka opened her eyes.

She was on a boat drifting out in the middle of the ocean.

"Hmm?" She noticed a small shadow casting over the water.

"Quack!" Floating not far from the boat was a single duck.

"Duck?" Osaka said to herself. She than turned to look at her surroundings.

"Huh?!" She froze looking forward. "Sasuke" She said quietly.

In front of her Sasuke sat, his back facing toward her. Her eyes motioned up towards his hair.

"Duck?" said Osaka puzzled. She then reached out her hand as slowly as she could to touch the spiked hair.

"Quack!!"

"Wahh!!" Yelled Osaka completely baffled at the sight of the duck's head that had just popped out from Sasuke's head.

"Wake up you idiot!"

"Huh...?" mumbled Osaka. Her surroundings suddenly melted away.

"You're drooling on me!" Suigetsu snapped.

"S-sorry." Osaka said sitting up. "Where are we?'

"Snow Country." said Sasuke, who was sitting in the front of the boat.

Osaka looked out and saw that they had reached a huge desert of snow.

The team emptied out of the boat, and regained posture on shore.

"We're going to need to split into separate groups." said Sasuke. "This area is too big to search as one unit." He turned to his teammates. "Karin, Suigetsu, you're one group." The two exchanged looks of distaste. "Juugo, I think you can handle yourself?" Juugo nodded. "Then I'll go with Osaka, so she doesn't die." Osaka felt uneasy.

"C'mon Karin! Damn you're slow!" bellowed Suigetsu.

"Ch!" Karin sneered. "(If only Sasuke would've gone with me instead!)" she thought.

"C'mon!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted, but looking up she saw that the one who had called her wasn't Suigetsu, but Sasuke standing before her.

"Sasuke?"

"Come on Karin are you gonna make me wait for you to kiss me?" Sasuke said.

"(WHAT!?)" Karin thought shockingly to herself. "...Of course Sasuke!" She leaped with joy, as she sped in his direction. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled widely.

"I knew you'd come around around" she whispered to him.

"Karin" said Sasuke, but Karin just shushed him as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Karin get the ! off of me!"

"HUH?" said Karin. She blinked, and everything around her had changed.

"Get off of me you perv!" Suigetsu shouted.

"You're not Sasuke!" Karin sniffed, teared up from disappointment.

"Whatever." said Suigetsu. "Just don't do that again."

"Eh!" Karin froze. "Did I-"

"Never mind let's just go!" he said.

"Right!" agreed Karin.

Walking through mounds of snow, Juugo seemed to be perfectly fine with these conditions.

"...huh?" Just then Juugo's attention was caught by a pile of snow that had been bobbing up and down. All of a sudden, two furry ears popped up. "Squirrel." he said. The squirrel crawled all the way to the top of Juugo's head, and there it sat. Looking around, Juugo noticed that all of the ice had melted away, and in it's place grew beautiful blooming flowers. He sat there in peace, squirrel rested on his head.

"It's freezing!" Osaka groaned.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke asked without turning back.

"N-n-no!" Osaka stammered, looking down. "Achoo!!" Osaka sneezed throwing herself backward into a pile of snow. "Mmmph!" Osaka fidgeted trying to stand up, but she couldn't wriggle out of the snow.

"Sigh" Osaka felt a chill go up her spine. Sasuke reluctantly turned around, his hand held out. He then pulled Osaka out of her icy prison hold.

"Thank y-" Osaka started, but Sasuke was already walking ahead. Osaka followed behind, looking at the ground.

"Ump!" Bumping into Sasuke, Osaka saw that his eyes were fixated on something. She looked to where he was staring. Before them was a playground. "Wahh...?" Osaka sighed in confusion. Sasuke continued forward, as did Osaka.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked. Osaka looked around in awe.

"I know this place." she said. Sasuke glanced toward her.

"It could be a trap, let's leave." he said. Sasuke started to leave, but was stopped by an invisible force. Confused and frustrated, he tried hitting at it with no results.

Osaka walked towards the swing set and sat down in one of the seats.

It had been well over two hours, and Osaka and Sasuke were still stuck within the strange playground. Finally given up on escaping, Sasuke sat on the swing next to Osaka, tired and defeated.

"I don't believe this." he breathed. There was silence.

Osaka awkwardly looked up towards Sasuke. She could see the grouchiness in his face. His eyes caught hers.

Osaka reeled her sight back so forcefully that it spun her swing into a twist, in which it slowly spun back in place.

"Well..." Osaka said. Sasuke glanced at her, his chin resting in his palm. "At times like this...you should do something to keep your spirits up!"

"Ch!" Sasuke sneered. Osaka became silent. "...like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah!" Osaka breathed, surprised that he had asked. "...sing?" she suggested. It became quiet again.

Osaka stared out at the sky, she then breathed in, and began to sing.

"Which cloud is sherbet? Yeah which is it? Which is it, which is it...I dunno. I'm always last this is probably true, even so, even so...I won't loose. Absentminded and...carefree and...Only me?...what the heck?" she paused, and looked down at the snow. Sasuke watched. " Lai La La Lai La La...Somehow I'll become Try La Lai Somehow I'll become it Lai La La Lai I'll be try Lai La La Lai I'll be try...Suddenly Osaka's eyes became droopy. Then Sasuke and herself had fallen from the swings. The playground seemed to glow, becoming more and more transparent.

"I see something up ahead." called Suigetsu to Karin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"See for yourself." he said.

"What?!" Karin shouted. In front of them was a huge snow covered temple, but that wasn't exactly what caught their attention the most. Osaka and Sasuke were asleep in the snow, laying below the steps to the temple. Not too far from them was Juugo sleeping as well, only he was sitting up with what looked like an ice sculpture of a squirrel on top of his head. "...Eh?!" said Karin perplexed.

* * *

**It's been a while since I've updated the story, sorry about that! **


End file.
